Species
Choosing a Species After you roll your ability scores and before you write them on your character sheet, choose your character's species. At the same time, you'll want to select your character's class, since species affects how well the character can do in each class. Once you've decided your character's species and class, assign ability scores to particular abilities. Alter the scores according to the species and continue detailing your character. Your character's species provides plenty of clues to the sort of person he or she is, how he or she feels about characters of other species, and what motivates him or her. Remember, however, that the species descriptions only apply to the majority of people. In each species, some individuals diverge from the norm, and your character can be one of these. Don't let a description hinder you from detailing your character as you like. Species Characteristics Your character's species determines some of his or her qualities. Ability Adjustments Find the ability adjustments of your species in its traits section and apply them to your character's ability scores. If the changes raise a score above 18 or lower it below 3, that's okay. For example, a Rodian gets a +2 species bonus on his Dexterity score and a -2 penalty on his Wisdom and Charisma scores. Knowing this, the player puts her best score rolled (15) in Dexterity and sees it increase to 17. She doesn't want a Wisdom or Charisma penalty for her character, so she puts above-average scores (13 and 12) in Wisdom and Charisma. These drop to 11 and 10, for neither a bonus nor a penalty. Known Languages The Primary language used throughout known space is called Basic. Most characters can speak Basic, and all characters understand it even if they can't speak it. Nonhuman characters can also speak, read, and write the language associated with their species; for example, Bothans speak, read, and write Bothese as well as Basic. Characters with an Intelligence bonus know how to speak, read, and write other languages as well. For each point of Intelligence bonus, a character can speak, read, and write one additional language of his or her choice. Some species (Gamorreans and Wookiees, for example) are incapable of speaking any language other than their native tongue, but they can learn to read and write languages just fine. Common Languages The Star Wars galaxy is home to millions of languages, but picking languages for your character doesn't need to be daunting. A few of the more common languages are listed below. Among these Basic is the most widely spoken. Other prevalent languages include Huttese (particularly common in the Outer Rim), Binary (used by droids and programmers), and Bocce (a trade language that can be spoken by almost any species). Basic, Binary, Bocce, Bothese, Cerean, Dosh, Durese, Ewokese*, Gamorrean, Gunganese*, High Galactic, Huttese, Ithorese, Jawa Trade Language*, Kel Dor, Mon Calamarian, Quarranese, Rodese, Ryl, Shyriiwook, Sullustese, Zabrak. *Local language not widely spoken except on its planet of origin. List of Species Humans Aqualish Bothans Cereans Duros Ewoks Gamorreans Gungans Hutts Ithorians Kel Dor Mon Calamari Neimoidians Quarren Rodians Sullustans Trandoshans Twi'leks Wookiees Yuuzhan Vong Zabrak